Geek to Popular v2
by Naime
Summary: [Not updating] Don't Read.
1. Prologue

PLEASE READ:  
  
Hello Fans of this FIC and others who just started. I decided that I'm going to revise this story. I'm confused by this and so I just HAVE to start over. New stuff will be added and some of the other stuff might be deleted. I'm still going to keep the old Geek to Popular though. So that's all I got to say! Thanks and hope you understand bout this whole thing.  
  
Remember: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, and don't steal my characters that I made up! Also I'm a newbie so be nice to me!  
  
One of the changes: This will ALL be in Sora's Point Of View. And if I did change the story a lot, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm just trying to make it a lot better!!  
  
Now let's get to the story!  
  
Sometimes, I don't understand guys or boys if you want to call it. I've been friends with Yama since we were in first grade. We've been great friends actually. But as soon as we got older, we changed. He started liking stuff that he didn't like before. And me? Well.. I think I changed. I mean I'm still quiet.. Sometimes anyways, and I'm still the red head. I'm not popular or anything. But I figured that maybe I did change. A lot actually. I was really out-going then but now, I'm like this little invisible loser who doesn't exist. I'm in high school! It's like there was never a Sora Takenouchi! Holy shit! I've been even called a geek! Can you believe that?! I mean sure I wear glasses, but I saw some so-called "cool" kids have glasses too! Or maybe it's because I go to chess club or maybe it's because I hang out with Lana Loire! She's my best friend but then again, she can get on my nerves so I call her boy-crazy Lana. I mean, I swear I didn't do anything! I think my life been a nightmare.  
  
So back to Yama. I'M the only one who calls him that. ME. Just me. But as soon as we gotten older like I said before, we changed. We're in the 11th grade but different classes. He's only in one of my classes and that's science. Science is so friggen bored! Mr. Midori (our teacher) makes the cornys jokes I ever heard. Oh my god. What the hell? So anyways, Yama had never said "HI" or "HEY" or even a "YO" to me since we went to high school. I think he hates me or something. And the truth is.. I have a crush on him. I have since 4th grade. I started to like him when I actually "noticed" him. I mean holy cow! Was he hot or what?! His sapphire eyes make me melt and I even shiver. It's like he can look through your soul. It's amazing. He just gets hotter and hotter each year. WHOA! I once had this dream that he kissed me! And that kiss felt so soft. And I never had my first kiss and I never knew what it really felt like. Besides.. He has a girlfriend. The snotty bitch Jun Motomiya. GOD I hate her.  
  
Jun Motomiya always seems to get her ways. Some how.. And the way she hangs ALL OVER Yama, that's just gross. If I ever, ever, get a boyfriend, I promise my self I will never do that. I just hate when girls hang all over their guys. Eck! I know she's rich and everything, but what a snob! I bet she dated all I guys at school! Oh and she has reddish - purplish hair and that is so NOT her natural hair color. And did you know that she was the one who called me a geek? Some day, I'm going to get her for calling me that and torturing me. And Yama doesn't even do anything. But then again, he never sees her when she does call me that. So I shouldn't hate him for that. If only I had a bucket of water and spill it on her. Then I could watch her melt screaming "HELP ME! HELP ME! I'M MELTING!" and all that makeup on her face will burn. And soon everyone will start chanting "HEY HO! THE WITCH IS DEAD! WHAT OLD WITCH?! THE WICKED WITCH!" or something like that. Too bad she's not a witch.  
  
So I guess I did change. Maybe it's because my mother passed away, or that me and Yama aren't friends anymore. But there's one thing I do know, I think this is all a dream and that I'll never wake up.  
  
Ever.  
  
So what do you think? Is it good? This is just a start! If you want me to e- mail you to tell you that I updated this FIC then please e-mail me at blue_toast@hotmail.com and please review! Thanks! 


	2. Memories

YO!! Blue toast is in the house!! EHE.. So just read it please because um I said so? ECCCKKKK!!! I don't know. I'm bored. And I just want to see 'Holes' the movie! Oh and 'What A Girl Wants' to! Can't wait! Well I'm listening to No Way remix and I'm such a weirdo. So anyways, LET'S GET ON TO READING THE NEW CHAPTER!!!  
  
[Me talking]  
  
Oh yeah and sorry bout the grammar and spelling mistakes [if there are any].  
  
[Chapter 1]  
  
\\ Memories //  
  
It was the afternoon as the sun was going down. The breeze smelled like honey as it was summer already. The wind blowing and trees were everywhere. Kids were getting in line to board a bus. Grown-ups waving good bye to their children as they went aboard. Yelling things like "Don't forget to wear a fresh clean underwear everyday!" and "Brush your teeth!" And the kids going, "Mom!" embarrassed that probably every one heard it.  
  
A little auburn haired girl was walking up to a bus as a little blond haired boy ran up to her.  
  
"Sora wait!" said the little boy, he ran to her holding something in his hand.  
  
"Yama! What are you doing here?" she said, with a soccer bag said, surprised to see him.  
  
"I.. I.." he said, as he was still breathing for air.  
  
"What? You can tell me anything ya know? We're friends!"  
  
"I wanted.. To give you.. This." And he put the item in her hands.  
  
She opened her hands and gasped. It was a shell bracelet. It had one big shell that looked a little bit of a heart with some little sea shells on the string. She thought it was very beautiful.  
  
It was silence at first as Matt was staring at her while Sora was looking at the object.  
  
"What is it?" Sora broke the silence,  
  
"It's a bracelet Sora!" he giggled,  
  
"I know what it is Yama! But.. What does this mean?" she questioned.  
  
"It.. It means.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That we would be friends forever.." He said finally,  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks.." And she gave him a hug.  
  
"We'll be friends forever Yama. No matter what."  
  
"..We'll be friends forever Yama.. No matter what.."  
  
*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!*  
  
**********************  
  
*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!*  
  
I jumped up and opened my eyes to see my room. Went for my night table and grabbed my glasses. Breathing heavy and then I shook my head. "That dream.." I said, and turned off the alarm.  
  
I stood up and off my bed and off to the bathroom I went. Looking at my self in the mirror. What is up with that dream? That happened when I was 8! Why was I having that dream now? I looked at the bracelet on my right arm. It was the bracelet Yama gave me. Saying that we would be friends forever. *HMPH* some friend. But should I really be mad at him? But I stopped thinking about it when I heard a voice...  
  
"Sora!! Breakfast!"  
  
"Coming!!" I said and went to my room and looked at my clock. 6:41 AM!?!? I haven't even brushed my teeth yet!!! I ran to my bathroom and did all the stuff I did when I had school. But faster. Realizing that summer was over and today is the first day of school; I defiantly wish summer would last. I hate the first days of school. It's bad! Really it is!  
  
Now that I'm finally dressed, wearing a uniform. Eck. I hate wearing uniforms. Especially THIS one. Navy Blue and Red? Nice school colors if you ask me. Wearing a white buttoned up shirt, a navy blue tie that everyone has to wear, a red jacket, and even knee socks! YESH!! What is this world getting to?  
  
Is this a dream or what? The first day of 12th grade, being a senor thinking that 12th grade will be better than 11th because you got the prom and PJ day and then graduation. But that won't happen till 4th term [or 4th semester or whatever you call it]! Long way from the first day and thinking that the first day would be great, yeah right! It turns out, it's bad. For me anyways..  
  
I grabbed my new book bag [JANSPORT!! *MWAHZ*] and pushed the stairs so that it would land on the floor below me. I always thought that having an attic as my room would be cool. Its actually not. I mean.. I find webs practically in the corners or my room. It is pretty cool because I added some stuff. Like glow-in-the-dark stars to the walls and those little hangers that dangle on your door way. But I still think I need more stuff.  
  
[So anyways..] I walked into the kitchen and saw some food on the table. And there I saw my aunt.  
  
"Here." She said, and handed me a plate with eggs and 2 buttered up bread. So I took it and sat on the table.  
  
"You look like your ready for a fun at school today." She said and smiled.  
  
"Are you crazy?" I asked, and she sat down with her plate.  
  
"What's wrong with the first day of school?"  
  
"It's horrible! That's why!"  
  
"Horrible?? And why is that missy?"  
  
"Because.. Because I.. I embarrass myself okay?!"  
  
"Embarrass yourself??!!" and said with a surprised look, "And how do you do that?"  
  
"I don't know! I just do! Like when I was in the 9th grade, I mistakenly went to a 10th grade class! Hello?! Wrong class room! And besides, they were laughing at me."  
  
"Sora, people have good days and bad days."  
  
"Well Kate, I'm different. This things don't usually happen to any one else. Just me you know!"  
  
"Well.. Maybe this year, ya won't!" and she stood up and grabbed her plate. "And hurry up, or you will be late for the bus."  
  
I took my last bite and said good bye to Kate. Grabbed my CD player and my bag and headed out the door. But all of a sudden I heard a voice.  
  
"Have a great day!" and I turned around, it was Aunt Kate. I smiled and waved bye to her.  
  
So I walked up to my bus stop and saw 3 kids wanting there. So I decided to turn on my CD player and listen to my mix.  
  
[Simple Plan - I'm Just a Kid]  
  
**********************  
  
I woke up it; was seven, I waited to eleven just to figure out that no one would call, I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them, what's another night all alone, when your spending everyday on your own, and here it goes  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid. I know that it's not fair, nobody cares cause I'm a lone in the world, is having more fun than me  
  
And maybe when the night is dead I'll crawl into my bed, staring at these four walls again, I think about the last time, I had a good time, everyone's got somewhere to go, and there gonna leave me here on my own, and here it goes  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid. I know that it's not fair, nobody cares cause I'm a lone in the world, is having more fun than me  
  
**********************  
  
As I'm listening to the song and stuff the bus came. And every one went on. As I was the last one to jump on, there was one seat left. Yes! All for myself! I walked half way to the end of the bus and there it was. The seat that was on the left side of the bus [at the end of the bus, face forward]. So excited I mouthed the rest of the song [or lip sing].  
  
**********************  
  
What the fuck is wrong with me. Just don't fit in with anybody how could this happen to me, wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep, and every night is the worst night ever  
  
I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid. I know that it's not fair, nobody cares cause I'm a lone in the world, is having more fun than me  
  
I'm all alone tonight, nobody cares tonight, cause I'm just a kid tonight..  
  
**********************  
  
But as the song was over the bus stopped. Then a new song came on.  
  
**********************  
  
[Bowling For Soup - Girl All the Bad Guys Want]  
  
8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting, to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. Her name is Nona; she's a rocker with a nose ring. She wears a 2-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
  
And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing but, she doesn't notice me.  
  
Cause she's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys, listening to rap metal, turntables in her eyes.  
  
**********************  
  
As I was listening to this song, I saw a blond headed boy walking up the steps of the bus. And then, I saw his face. Holy cow. It was Yamato Ishida! Oh my god! What am I going to do? He's going to sit here! I mean.. It's the only seat left! Oh god! This is getting bad! Okay.. Calm your self down. Yeah.. I should do that. Act normal Sora!!!! And I did. I actually looked away. You know, turning my body to the left and bobbing my head to the music. Then all of a sudden. I felt a splat near my seat. Like someone's butt just sat there. I turned a little and OH, MY, GOD. There he was; I was so freaked out I turned away! FAST!  
  
**********************  
  
Chorus  
  
It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be, screaming, "Someone shoot me," as I fail miserably, trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT.  
  
She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange. Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad. She said she'd like to score some refer and a 40oz. She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have. And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing but, she'll never notice me.  
  
Cause she's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys, listening to rap metal, turntables in her eyes, she likes them with a mustache, racetrack season pass, driving in a Trans Am, does a mullet make a man?  
  
Chorus  
  
There she goes again with fishnets on and dread locks in her hair. She broke my heart I want to be sedated. All I wanted was to see her naked.  
  
Now I'm watching wrestling, trying to be a tough guy, listening to rap metal, turn tables in my eyes. I can't grow a mustache and I ain't got no season pass, all I got's a moped..  
  
Chorus  
  
Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
**********************  
  
Now that the song was over. The bus made a stop. We were here. At Hackettstown High School [Hackettstown is in New Jersey. But For this story the characters don't live in NJ]. The first day of school. Great! Yama stood up and went off the bus. Then I went too. I walked up the steps to my school but I stopped. Because someone called my name. I turned my head and it's Lana Lorie! My best friend!  
  
"Hey Sora!" she said,  
  
"Hi" I said and we walked into the school.  
  
"Come on! Let's go to the desk and get our papers." She said and I followed her. We went up, up, up the stairs till we got to the '12 grade section'.  
  
The school was cramming with students. Everyone was ether looking at other people's schedule to see what classes they have or decorating their lockers and others.. Well I won't say it. But this floor was different then the ones for 11th. It's way "cleaner". What I mean is that, there are no papers on the floor, or dust. But whatever.  
  
We got to the front desk and finally got our schedule. Here is mine: 1st Class: Math, 2nd Class: Science, 3rd Class: Phys Ed, 4th Class: History, 5th class: Lunch and 6th Class: Art.  
  
Then the bell rang and we all went to our first class. Math was so boring. Ms. Wheelhouse kept on talking bout what we need to bring to class. Same thing in Science too. But this time, Mr. Woolsey made these corny jokes. PE was a little bit fun. We played a game called cone ball and Miss Holland said that tomorrow we had to bring gym clothes. And it has to be the one that has the name of our school on it. History was boring. This old lady, Mrs. Lapeer was making every one have these disgusted looks. Why? Because she picked her nose. She's mean too! Oh and Yama is in that class. Lunch was the same as ever. I sat with Lana and my other friend, Chloe Shepard.  
  
I guess Aunt Kate was right. This time, the first day for me was great. Except Jun Motomiya was in this class. Great! Do you know how many pranks she can do to me?? Oh no! This is bad.  
  
So I was by my self doing an abstract painting when I hear Jun and her dorky wannabes, Heather Cortez and Myra French talking. Like whispering there evil plans of destruction. They were laughing and looking back at me. Eck.  
  
Finally it was over. Took the bus home but there was one little thing wrong. My house! It was covered in some plastic thingy and it was red and white. Like it was a circus! Then I saw Aunt Kate. And she saw me.  
  
"Sora!" she said,  
  
"Kate.. What happened to our house?!"  
  
"Well.. It's.."  
  
"It's what? Turned into a circus?!"  
  
"No Sora! It's been infested with bugs."  
  
"What?" I said with my mouth opened.  
  
"It turns out; there was a huge family of termites. It actually started when I wanted to get a can of corn from the cabinet. But then cabinet door broke and there were a lot of termites on it. So I called the exterminator." She explained.  
  
"Well.. How bout my stuff?! Where will we be staying?"  
  
"Your stuff is all packed. I'm actually thinking that we're gonna have to move. And if we're moving, then we can't afford to stay at a hotel. So my friend asked me to stay at her house."  
  
"Who are we staying at?"  
  
"Oh you'll love it! She's very nice and her sons are too. And she'll be picking us up by now."  
  
"Kate!! Who are we staying with???" I said; I just HAVE to know!  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Sora! We're staying with the Ishida's."  
  
**********************  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Some things I want to answer:  
  
Sora and Matt 4eva: Actually.. I'm the same person. I wrote the first Geek to Popular. But it was nice for you to do that! Someone could of done that but thanks for saying it! It makes me happy! =]  
  
Savoan Locc: I don't know bout adding Koumi or Jyuomi! I like both of the couples. Still.. I don't know. Maybe I should do a vote. Should Mimi be with Joe, Izzy or Tai?  
  
taKAri_RyUKi~ruLEz: I actually don't want to do the old Geek to Popular anymore. Or Sora and the Pussycats. Sorry! I get confused. So that's why I'm starting a new one for G2P.  
  
Chibi Akuma: Hey thanks! But sorry, I won't be able to continue my other fics.  
  
Cool: Sorry if it took to long for the next chapter!  
  
LegolasGirl26: Well I guess so! I won't change a lot though!! So don't worry! =]  
  
Dawn Hope: No your not being disturbing! Okay I'll show you so you won't be confused! "Jun Motomiya always seems to get her ways. Some how.." What I mean is whatever Jun does she gets it. Get it? Like I want Josh Hartnett to be my boyfriend and she gets it. [Even though I think Josh is a total weirdo for having that unibrow [one eyebrow! Aha]. Anyways.. What your trying to say is Jun is always getting in Sora's way. Get it? Well hope your not confused! =]  
  
Aisaki Sumi: I will! Sorry if it's late!!  
  
Sam: I will! [For the next chapter! -EVIL LAUGH-]  
  
Moonlight's dream: AWWWWW!!! LUV YA TOO! HEHE! =]  
  
Thanks for your reviews! ;]  
  
Any questions??? E-Mail me at blue_toast@hotmail.com and don't forget to review! 


End file.
